seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Return to memory part 3
"So let me get this straight... You are telling me that this guy became a marine, and you still want to be a pirate?" "Yes." Fea looked at me like I was funny looking, and decided to answer another question. "Is he still a marine?" "Well, I haven't met him in half a year, but after that day, he did disappear a lot. Once, he disappeared for 2 years." "2 years?" "He came back really hurt, but he came back with a long jacket and a lot of medals. He said he actually went to ten grand line, and he told me that it was hell, compared to the paradise he went through. He actually said he was something big in the marines, when he was bragging when Tobias came back." "Came back?" "Tobias left for 3 years, in fact, he came back for only 2 months to tell me how it was." "So you were not even close to them?" "Well, they were leaving ever since the fight, but I knew they were much better together. That fight was bad at first, but it actually saved us. Had they not fought, I would never be able to do this." I Stretched my limbs to grab the wheel of the ship, from 10 feet away. The two looked at it, and I went back the story. -7 years ago- Tobias and Mason walked right past the forest, and near the shores of the water. They went past 2 miles, they went 5 miles. They looked angry at each other, way more then even usual, but yet they were calm. Mason wanted to make some rules. "Rule 1. No 'IT', got it. We don't want Tack accidentally get hit. Rule 2. No throwing the other in the water, it's just a low move. Lastly, rule 3. No killing. Tobias... Aside from Master, you are the only person I know who is strong enough to kill even me. Got it?" Tobias started to breath in, expanding his chest, to make himself look bigger. "Got it. Mason... You are also the person I hate to fight the most when you get serious. Yet... I'M EXCITED!" Tobias sent some wave of energy, that was pure killing intent. It...it... Scared me. I wanted to run! I looked at the ground, and saw I did. I ran as pure speed I could for a second... I was deadly afraid of Tobias. The same man who saws like a brother to me, who was extremely goofy and even stupid. I wanted to run from him. Yet, Mason wasn't even fazed a bit. He looked at Tobias, and only smiled. "Intimidation? Really? Well... If you want to... why don't we scarp rule 3? I mean... TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE!" He sent another wave of Killing intent, that made me just as frightened of Tobias, and he still calm, unlike Tobias growling. I knew the two were about to fight, and I wanted to run. I didn't even notice that I was. - Tobias and Mason didn't notice Tack disappearance. They were waiting to attack. Mason decided the best thing to do is create an opening. Mason blinked, and when he opened them, he saw Tobias a breath away. His arm was black, with Haki, and he sent a punch at Mason's chest. "Black Hammer bomber!" The attack was strong, and Mason was lucky that he jumped when he was hit. He still felt the force of the punch, and he knew if it hit, he would have broken half his ribs. Using Haki, he sent used the armament Haki to make his leg strong. With it completely black, he struck Tobias's head. Had Tobias not used Observation Haki, he would have been struck. Tobias used his arm to block the attack, even he wasn't fast enough to completely dodge it, without breaking Rule 1. Yet then, Mason was sure he broke Tobias's arm. Tobias could still use, but it would hurt. Tobias was still growling. "That's it? How about this..." His arm exploded. The force of Haki, given enough speed, explodes from the force and speed, but their is a delayed effect. It is somewhat useful though, the opponent won't know it until it hit. Mason decided to brag. "Unlike you, I don't go screaming I'm going to send a bomb punch..." Mason felt... And knew... That Tobias was going to attack him from behind. Mason underestimated Tobias. The smoke was bigger then Tobias thought it was, he thought Mason's body was being the main shadow. Mason sent a spinning kick, and felt a hand on his foot. With 50 tons of throwing force, Mason was thrown at the ground. When he hit, the force made a rather big hole. 500 meters to be exact. He looked up, to see a falling Tobias with a black fist. "BLACK FIST: 1000 YEARS OF SUFFERING!" NO! If this hits, he may actually die! Tobias will stop, but it will be his victory! Mason sent his legs in Haki, and used his arms to push him off the ground. Which was stronger? Tobias's Arm? Or Mason's legs? Tobias was simply stronger, while Mason was a better Haki user. Besides, A leg was stronger then an arm by three times. Then again, Mason never beat Tobias at Arm wrestling. It helped he was using 2 legs. It extremely helped that he sent a kick at Tobias's chest, and not the fist. With his legs, he struck Tobias straight in the chest, and it sent him flying. When he was out of the hole, and in the air, the explosion hit. When Tobias noticed the smoke gone, he saw Mason about to use an axe kick. All Tobias had to say was "Oh Irony..." Mason struck Tobias at the face, while Tobias sent a kick at Mason's chest, shattering all his ribs. The combined attacks sent the two falling, hitting the ground, and they were both defeated. However, Tobias hit the ground first. The two, laying on the field, looking at each other, just had to laugh. The fight lasted 10 seconds. It would have lasted longer had they used 'IT', but they didn't care. Mason wanted to talk first. "I win! You low down pirate! You broke my Chest, maybe my spine, and I feel like shit. You?" "Well you stuck up Marine, I broke my arm, most likely internal bleeding, and I think my neck almost snapped. Also the explosions hurt like hell! But yeah, you win. But I feel better then you. Hey, where's Tack?" The two just looked up, and knew what happened. He ran away from the killing intent. He must be at the town by now. A young kid, scared out of his mind, have the power to tear a small house in half if angry enough, and a lot of citizens who could get scared easily. This would end bad. The two got up with no discomfort, and walked to the village. They hated doing this. They would prefer to fight again. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Return to memory arc